Innocence
by TheFl0t
Summary: Ariana, cousine de Harry Potter, a grandi avec les Dursley, traitée comme la soeur jumelle de Dudley. Mais elle a toujours senti qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette famille. Et cette impression se confirme lorsqu'une lettre mystérieuse lui est adressée sous un nom étrange, au même moment où son cousin reçoit lui-même du courrier pour la première fois de sa vie.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Les nuages couvraient le ciel étoilé. La rue principale, éclairée seulement par quelques vieux lampadaires, était presque déserte en cette nuit d'automne. Seul un gros chien noir trottait sur le trottoir, la langue pendante comme s'il avait couru un marathon avant d'arriver dans cette rue. Son poil était en bataille, ses yeux écarquillés, et ses pattes semblaient être trop lourdes pour avancer. Et pourtant il continuait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il flaire quelque chose qui le figea sur place. Telle une statue, une patte en l'air, il resta en apnée pendant quelques secondes le temps de comprendre l'odeur qu'il avait sentie. Un mélange de fumée et de poussière.

Et en moins d'une seconde il bondit en avant, son impulsion presque assez forte pour le faire tomber. Mais il resta sur ses pattes et accéléra la cadence jusqu'à sa destination. A peine l'eu-t-il atteinte qu'un hurlement déchirant perça la nuit. Plus que de la tristesse, un désespoir profond provenant des entrailles de l'animal semblait faire écho dans l'obscurité.

Face à l'animal, une maison à moitié en ruines laissait échapper une fine colonne de fumée, et de la poussière était en suspens tout autour, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le seul mouvement était celui du chien, qui avançait lentement dans l'allée vers la porte d'entrée, et commençait à grandir de façon anormale, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière. La silhouette prit une forme de plus en plus humaine jusqu'à ce qu'à la place du gros chien noir se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui donnaient un air noble, et il aurait pu être l'homme le plus séduisant au monde si son visage n'était pas tordu par la panique et le chagrin.

Ses jambes fonctionnaient toutes seules, le rapprochant toujours plus vers les décombres de la maison. D'une main tremblante, il poussa lentement la porte qui était coincée en travers de l'encadrement. L'entrée semblait avoir accueilli une tornade. Plus rien n'était à sa place. La petite table sur laquelle on avait autrefois déposer un bouquet de roses était renversée, le vase brisé sur le sol un peu plus loin et les fleurs éparpillées. Un miroir qui d'ordinaire pendait sur un mur était par terre, deux impacts entrelaçant de longues fissures à travers, le cadre cassé. La petite armoire à clés moldue que Lily avait offert un jour à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle puisse mettre de l'ordre au milieu du chantier que faisait son mari avait atterrie dans le couloir qui desservait les autres pièces de la maison.

L'homme se tenait droit au milieu de l'entrée. Il pouvait voir tout ce qui s'était passé en regardant simplement son entourage. Les impacts des sorts qui avaient été lancés, les objets en travers pour ralentir la progression des assaillants. Il pouvait encore sentir dans l'air la panique qu'avait ressentie la victime.

Il se baissa lentement, saisissant entre ses doigts une des rares roses encore entières qui gisait sur le sol. Il se redressa en la serrant fort dans sa main, l'observant avec intensité, comme si elle allait soudain tout résoudre et lui ramener ce qu'il avait perdu.

James.

Lily.

Et maintenant…

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Relâchant la fleur, elle retomba par terre, perdant ses pétales. L'homme avançait dans le couloir, vérifiant les pièces une par une, avant de monter les escaliers, vérifiant à chaque pas que rien n'allait le faire tomber.

Il vérifia en premier la plus grande chambre. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé comme si la pièce ne faisait pas partie de la maison détruite. Des photos moldues étaient encadrées à certains endroits de la pièce. Le lit était encore fait, tout était à sa place. Le livre qui avait été terminé la veille, posé sur la table de chevet, un panier à linge qui débordait, des boucles d'oreilles posées à la hâte après la soirée de la veille sur la coiffeuse…

Un bruit étranglé le fit immédiatement sortir sa baguette et se retourner vers le palier. Lentement, très lentement il revint sur ses pas, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'autre. Le bruit avait semblé venir de là-bas. Alors la baguette levée il hésita une seconde par peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il vit.

Rien ne pourra jamais effacer cette image de sa tête.

Gisant sur le sol, une femme agonisait, se vidant de son sang très lentement, les yeux dans le vague, ses longs cheveux bruns teintés de rouge à la lumière du feu qui brulait dans un coin de la pièce. _Sa_ femme.

« _Aguamenti !_ »

Le sort était dirigé vers le petit cheval à bascule en bois qui brulé lentement. La lumière disparut, ne laissant que les rayons de la Lune éclairer la pièce. Sous l'effet du choc par la vision d'horreur devant lui, il détourna les yeux et analysa la chambre, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Juste un tas de verre, de bois, de plumes et de tissus.

« Sirius… »

Le soupir qu'avait laissé échapper la jeune femme captura son attention. Les yeux écarquillés de peur et de choc, les mains tremblantes, il tomba à genoux à côté d'elle. Ses bras agir d'eux-mêmes, s'enroulant autour de ses épaules, tirant sa femme contre lui. Il la berça, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester fort.

« Lizzie, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé… » Répétait-il telle un mantra.

L'état de son épouse était grave. Trop grave pour la soigner, et il le savait. Elle se vidait de son sang, de longues et profondes coupures traversaient son torse, et les tremblements intenses, sans doute dus à une exposition prolongée au sortilège Doloris, se faisaient de moins en moins forts, par manque d'énergie.

« Ariana… Où est Ariana ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Le début d'un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Remus… Sécurité… » Souffla-t-elle avant de lentement fermer les yeux.

« Non… Non ! Elisabeth, reste avec moi. » Supplia Sirius.

Il embrassa la femme qu'il aimait sur le dessus de la tête, là où les cheveux n'était pas humides de sang, avant de sentir les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps d'Elisabeth s'arrêter. Un sanglot passa ses lèvres, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, tombant sur le corps inanimé de son épouse.

Son chagrin était trop fort. Il allait exploser. Rien ne pourrait jamais contenir toutes ses émotions. Il se sentait dévasté par la perte de la seule femme qu'il avait aimée en colère contre ce monde qui lui avait pris les personnes les plus chères qu'il avait soulagé que sa fille, Ariana, soit en sécurité avec un de ses amis enragé par la façon dont sa femme avait été laissée pour morte, agonisant jusqu'à la dernière seconde et trahis par celui qu'il avait appelé son ami…

_Peter_. Le nom lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair, lui faisant redresser la tête brusquement. Ses traits étaient tendus, déchirés entre le chagrin et la rage. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait retrouver ce lâche, cette vermine. Ce traître.

Il serra une dernière fois le corps inerte d'Elisabeth dans ses bras avant de la redéposer délicatement sur le parquet, là où se tenait auparavant le berceau de leur fille. Sirius sortit sans un regard un arrière, les yeux remplis de détermination.

Sa fille était saine et sauve avec Remus.

Il n'avait plus qu'une mission à présent.

* * *

**Vous l'attendiez ? La voilà.**

**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Innocence revient après avoir pris le temps de se refaire une petite beauté.**

**J'ai beaucoup hésité entre reprendre la suite de l'ancienne fic ou reprendre tout depuis le début. Et avec vos conseils, et vos petits mots forts sympathiques, j'ai finalement écouté la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que si je continuais simplement ce que j'avais déjà fait avec toutes les erreurs etc, je n'aurais jamais été totalement satisfaite de mon bébé (parce que oui, ma fic c'est un peu comme mon bébé).**

**Du coup, je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse digérer ce prologue et dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review :) **


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

Les Dursley auraient pu être considérés comme une famille normale. Ils habitaient une petite bourgade en périphérie de Londres. Leur maison, parfaitement entretenue paraissait calme et accueillante. Des hortensias étaient fièrement plantés sous la fenêtre du salon, parfaitement entretenus, tout comme le reste de la propriété. Vernon Dursley, directeur d'une fabrique de perceuses, gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour permettre à sa femme Pétunia de rester à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants.

Ils en avaient trois. Il y avait d'abord Dudley. Un garçon qui, malgré son air idiot, était le sucre d'orge de ses parents. Ils l'adoraient et bénissaient le sol sur lequel il piétinait d'impatience à chacun de ses caprices. Le garçon bien potelé n'avait qu'à demander, et ses parents lui offraient tout ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau en argent.

Le deuxième enfant s'appelait Ariana. C'était une fille jolie et très intelligente, qui savait se servir de son charme pour échapper à certaines situations à l'école. Mais même si son égo valait parfois celui de Dudley, elle était aussi très secrète et gardait souvent ses émotions cachées derrière son masque de petite fille sage. Et bien qu'elle ait appris à se servie de ce masque chez les Dursley, elle avait l'intuition que cet aspect de sa personnalité lui venait de ses parents. Ses vrais parents. Car oui, Ariana avait été adoptée.

Les Dursley voulaient faire d'elle leur bonne action, une petite fille poupée, parfaite, pour montrer à qu'elle point leur famille était normale et parfaite. Pétunia n'avait jamais menti à la fillette à propos de ses origines. Elle les lui avait bien rappelées quand des phénomènes anormaux avaient commencé à se dérouler autour d'elle. Des lumières qui clignotaient quand elle était énervée, des objets qui bougeaient sans qu'elle ne les touche pour être plus à l'aise… Cela pouvait paraître fantastique pour certaines personnes, mais pas pour les Dursley, et encore moins pour Pétunia. Du jour au lendemain, les cadeaux pour leur petite fille adorée avaient disparu, la façon dont ils lui parlaient s'était refroidie, et leur attention s'était entièrement reportée sur Dudley. La seule chose dont elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre était qu'elle avait toujours une belle chambre suffisamment grande pour accueillir un lit double. Harry ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Harry, c'était le troisième enfant dont s'occupaient les Dursley. Cela dit, l'enfant qu'ils « utilisaient comme esclave » aurait peut-être été une expression plus appropriée. En effet, le garçon n'avait même pas la chance d'avoir une vraie chambre pour lui. Vernon et Pétunia l'avait toujours fait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il devait s'occuper des tâches ménagères, de la cuisine, de la vaisselle, d'aller chercher le courrier… Le tout dans des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui et usés car ils lui venaient de Dudley.

Il était le neveu de Pétunia. Ses parents avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture, et la mère de famille Dudley n'avait pas été en bon terme avec sa sœur au moment de l'accident. Son ressentiment avait été reporté vers Harry qui avait dû subir une éducation violente et sans amour.

Mais après les premiers exploits anormaux d'Ariana, Harry avait lui aussi commencé à être entouré de phénomènes étranges, similaires à ceux qui entouraient la fillette. Le dernier exploit qu'il avait réalisé avait eu lieu dans la journée. C'était l'anniversaire de Dudley, et pour l'occasion, les Dursley l'avait emmené au zoo. Harry y avait fait disparaître une vitre pour faire tomber Dudley dans la cage après que celui-ci l'ai poussé avec force, libérant au passage un boa constrictor. Ça avait été hilarant à voir, et le garçon avait mérité son sort.

La famille venait de rentrée du zoo. Ariana entendit Vernon punir Harry en grommelant dans sa barbe pendant que Dudley montait vite prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Ariana attendit dans sa chambre que son frère adoptif ait fini pour à son tour aller se laver et se mettre en pyjama.

Pendant le diner, Dudley ouvrit tous ses cadeaux. Il y en avait trente-sept. C'était presque autant de cadeaux que de part de gâteau que l'enfant avait mangé en dessert. Ariana était dégoutée par son comportement. Elle-même n'avait eu le droit qu'à une part sous prétexte qu'elle devait absolument garder un physique parfait d'après Pétunia. Cela dit, la fillette n'en aurait pas voulu plus. La quantité de sucre dans le gâteau lui donnait la nausée, et elle avait à peine pu terminer sa part.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la chaise vide sur laquelle était habituellement assis Harry. Plus jeune elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé avec lui mais avait toujours trouvé que la façon dont le traitaient les Dursley n'était pas la bonne. Mais depuis qu'elle était elle aussi devenue « anormale », les deux enfants s'étaient rapprochés et ils étaient devenus de bons amis. La timidité du garçon avait fini par disparaître face à l'exubérance et la confiance que transmettait Ariana.

« Regardez ! Regardez ce que tante Marge m'a offert ! » S'exclama Dudley en montrant fièrement le carton de l'avion radiocommandé qu'il avait eu en cadeau.

« Elle est magnifique mon sucre d'orge. Tu pourras l'essayer demain quand on ira se promener. » Lui répondit Pétunia avec tendresse.

Dégoutée par l'attention que portait les parents à leur fils, Ariana se redressa dans sa chaise.

« Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher ? Je suis fatiguée. » Demanda-t-elle en souriant innocemment.

« Vas-y. Mais débarrasse avant de monter. » Répondit sèchement Pétunia sans lui adresser un regard.

La fille se leva, et emmena à la cuisine les assiettes sales qui trainaient sur la table à manger. Après avoir mis dans le lave-vaisselle tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle releva la tête pour observer la famille qui était toujours assise à table. Toute l'attention était portée sur Dudley, et si elle voulait emmener quelque chose à manger à Harry, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle attrapa une petite assiette et y déposa une part de tarte au fromage et une plus petite part de gâteau au chocolat. Après avoir vérifié que les Dursley l'ignoraient toujours, elle prit l'assiette et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Harry, je peux ouvrir ? » Chuchota-t-elle quand elle arriva devant la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

« Oui, vas-y. » Murmura à son tour le garçon.

Ariana retira le loquet et ouvrit légèrement la porte, glissant l'assiette dans l'ouverture.

« Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre. Dudley a englouti tout le reste. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Merci Ariana. » Dit-il en souriant. « Tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps. Si jamais les Dursley nous surprennent on est tous les deux morts. »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir d'amusement, mais acquiesça et referma la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Ana. »

Une fois seule dans son grand lit, Ariana repensa à la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Grâce à Harry, il y avait eu un sacré rebondissement, et la sortie annuelle pour l'anniversaire de Dudley avait été un désastre pour les Dursley. Pour une fois qu'Harry pouvait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Et puis, Ariana aussi avait pu admirer le spectacle. Depuis des années ils ne la traitaient pas beaucoup mieux qu'Harry, ne lui accordant qu'une chambre et des vêtements à elle en plus. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que serait sa vie si elle avait grandi avec ses parents.

À cette pensée, elle serra très fort dans sa main le pendentif doré qu'elle portait en permanence autour du cou. C'était une petite médaille rectangulaire avec au centre un rubis rouge sang. C'était le seul objet qu'elle avait quand l'orphelinat l'avait trouvée devant la porte, enroulée dans une couverture rouge avec son nom brodé en fil doré dessus. Elle les avait gardés, ne se séparant jamais de son pendentif. Elle avait souvent pensé à ses parents. Est-ce qu'ils étaient morts ? Si sa mère l'avait abandonnée, peut-être que son père ignorait tout de son existence ? Ou peut-être qu'ils l'avaient tout simplement abandonnée sans regret, et dans ce cas ils ne valaient pas beaucoup mieux que les Dursley.

Serrant fermement sa main autour de sa médaille, elle ferma les yeux, glissant doucement vers un sommeil profond.

* * *

**Et voilà, nos chers protagonistes entrent en scène ! **

**Comme certains l'ont remarqué, le début est différent de l'ancienne histoire. Je me suis rendue compte que certains passages étaient utiles, d'autres inutiles, et d'autres manquants. Je veux vous faire découvrir plus en profondeur les personnages, mieux préparer le terrain pour les années qui arrivent pour Ariana, et m'écarter un peu plus du point de vue des livres (sinon, à quoi bon écrire un fanfiction?)**

**Merci beaucoup Nennia, evelise, Enora Swen, et adenoide pour vos commentaires et/ou encouragements. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des retours :)**

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Oui, un nouveau chapitre (enfin).**

**Saviez-vous qu'il n'est pas facile d'écrire pendant que vous êtes en projet à l'étranger ? Je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant c'est bien compris ^^ Voilà, pour l'annonce, je suis à l'étranger jusque mi-février donc pour l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres, ce sera vraiment laborieux jusqu'à mon retour en France. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier plus rapidement maintenant que je suis vraiment posée et que les habitudes sont bien implantées.**

**Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans un commentaire :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Enfin le dernier jour d'école. Le soulagement pouvait se faire ressentir sur le visage des élèves comme des professeurs. Bien que certains élèves étaient studieux et à l'écoute, il y en avait toujours quelques-uns qui étaient turbulents, voire odieux envers leur professeur. Dudley et son meilleur ami, Piers, faisaient partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Harry et Ariana, eux, étaient plutôt du genre silencieux. Mais même pour eux, l'envie d'être en vacances avait pris le dessus sur la bonne conduite en classe, et c'était avec joie qu'ils sortirent de l'école à la fin de la journée.

Les vacances, pour eux, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Ariana devait suivre les Dursley partout pour donner l'impression d'une famille parfaite, pendant qu'Harry était esclave à temps plein de Pétunia. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient libres de sortir quand ils le voulaient, et qu'ils n'avaient plus à supporter Dudley et ses amis qui harcelaient Harry à longueur de journée. Le reste de l'école avait trop peur de la bande de garçons pour s'interposer ou même devenir amis avec Harry. Ariana, elle s'en fichait. Le pire des garçons était toujours Piers, qui l'embêtait à longueur de journée. Dès qu'il dépassait les bornes, la jeune fille ne se gênait pas pour le remettre à sa place, soit en lui envoyant une réplique cinglante, soit en lui faisant une farce qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier.

Harry et Ariana avançaient lentement sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Ils n'avaient pas hâte de retrouver Vernon et Pétunia. Depuis quelques années, leur tradition en ce jour spécial était toujours d'aller passer un moment dans le parc pour enfants du quartier de Privet Drive. Ils restaient le plus longtemps possible, oubliant pendant quelques instants la vie difficile qui les attendaient quand ils rentreraient chez eux.

L'impulsivité de la jeune fille prit le dessus quand le parc entra dans leur champ de vision. Elle se tourna vers son cousin avec un sourire malicieux, et s'exclama :

« Le dernier arrivé au tourniquet est de cuisine ce soir ! »

Avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de réagir, elle s'échappa en direction du parc en rigolant. Harry ne perdit pas un instant de plus et réussit à la rattraper, mais elle accéléra juste avant la ligne d'arrivée, sautant sur le jeu. Elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami, laissant tomber son sac à dos par terre d'un air triomphant.

« J'ai gagné ! »

« Tu as triché ! » Reprocha-t-il en lâchant son sac à côté de celui de sa cousine.

« Non, je n'ai fait que profiter de ton temps de réaction d'escargot. » Répondit-elle d'un ton innocent. « Allez, viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant de retourner à notre vie d'esclaves. »

Les deux enfants s'amusèrent un moment. Il était rare qu'ils se sentent si légers. Leurs soucis étaient déjà beaucoup trop importants pour deux enfants de dix et onze ans. S'amuser était un luxe dans leur vie. Chaque petit moment où ils pouvaient profiter de leur enfance était précieux.

Quand les deux cousins furent assez fatigués à leur goût, ils décidèrent de reprendre la route en direction de leur maison. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment précis que Dudley et son meilleur ami croisèrent leur chemin.

« Hé, Dud ! Ce ne serait pas ton cousin débile ? » Se moqua Piers en pointant Harry du doigt.

« Ouais. Ariana, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas trainer avec lui. Si jamais maman et papa apprennent que tu traines avec lui pour rentrer à la maison, ils vont te faire passer un sale quart d'heure. »

« Je me fiche de ce que tes parents peuvent penser, Dudleynichou. Harry est mon ami. » Répondit Ariana la tête haute.

« Tu sais, tu peux toujours trainer avec nous. » Dit Piers en ignorant l'air gêné. « Ce sera toujours mieux que de faire semblant d'être son ami. »

Harry tirait sur la manche de son amie en lui disant qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine, mais Ariana était furieuse. Harry vivait déjà un enfer chez eux, il n'avait pas à supporter les insultes de deux gorilles qui avaient des cellules grises naturellement atrophiées.

« Je ne fais pas semblant d'être son ami. Tout comme vous ne faites pas semblant de vous comporter comme des dindons. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Tu avoues donc que je suis un bel animal qui se pavane avec mes belles plumes ? » Se vanta Piers en passant une main dans ses cheveux gominés.

« Non, ça c'est le paon. Le dindon, c'est l'animal avec le plus petit QI au monde. » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour, tirant Harry par le bras.

« Hé ! Reviens ici ! » S'écria Dudley qui était enfin sorti de sa gêne.

Il attrapa le bras de sa sœur adoptive, et la retourna brutalement pour lui faire face.

« Tu vas t'excuser tout de suite. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Et toi, tu vas lâcher son bras. » Intervint Harry.

Le garçon était toujours suffisamment discret pour éviter de se retrouver face à Dudley. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ariana. C'est seulement quand sa cousine était en danger qu'il intervenait. Il la défendait toujours contre Dudley, peu importe ce que sa brute de cousin pouvait faire après.

« Ou quoi ? » Ricana Dudley en lâchant sa sœur pour se tourner vers Harry.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais son regard transmettait tellement de colère qu'il aurait pu lancer des éclairs. C'est alors que la poubelle à côté de Dudley se mit à bouger de son plein gré. Elle s'avança lentement, se balançant d'un côté puis de l'autre. Le couvercle s'ouvrait et se refermait tout seul, menaçant Dudley, qui était trop surpris pour bouger. C'est Piers qui le prit par le bras et le tira loin de ce trottoir.

« Ne reste pas là, viens ! » Criait-il, pendant que son ami pleurnichait que la poubelle voulait le manger.

Dès qu'ils disparurent au coin de la rue, Harry et Ariana éclatèrent de rire. La tête apeurée de Dudley était toujours quelque chose que les deux enfants pouvaient apprécier, peu importe ce qui pouvait les attendre en rentrant à la maison Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'un phénomène aussi étrange se produisait et leur donnait un avantage, faisant bien souvent fuir Dudley.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours, Harry. » Dit sèchement Ariana, encore agacée par le comportement de son frère adoptif.

« Oui, mais je le voulais. »

La réponse calma la jeune fille qui sourit timidement à son cousin. Elle leva une main vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Allez viens. On devrait rentrer. » Déclara-t-elle en ramassant son sac à dos.

Harry

XXXXXXX

_Ariana se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt. Le soleil était en train de se coucher créant de magnifiques couleurs dans le ciel d'été. Elle avançait lentement, évitant d'écraser les fleurs qui poussaient partout sur le sol, et se retrouva dans une clairière. Du muguet en pleine floraison recouvrait l'étendue d'herbe. C'était magnifique. Elle remarqua alors un homme qui se tenait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant elle et s'avança vers lui. Il avait le dos tourné et n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence. Il était habillé de façon très étrange. Un long manteau bordeaux le recouvrait et il avait une sorte de pantalon large noir en dessous. Ariana continua de s'avancer vers lui, curieuse, et marcha sans faire attention sur une brindille qui craqua, attirant l'attention de l'inconnu. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, puis son expression s'adoucit._

_« Ariana ? »_

_La jeune fille fut choquée d'entendre son nom sur la bouche de cet homme étrange, mais le son de sa voix lui semblait familier. Elle l'avait déjà entendu auparavant. Mais où ? Elle continua son approche, plus lentement et plus méfiante. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose qui la bouleversa. Il avait des yeux gris clairs et rieurs, exactement les même… _Que Moi ! _Elle comprit immédiatement qui il était et une vague de chaleur s'empara de tout son corps._

_« P-Papa ? »_

_L'homme sourit et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et Ariana ne résista pas. Elle le serra si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de le vider de son air comme on serre une éponge pour enlever la moindre trace d'eau. Elle le relâcha un peu et regarda davantage ses traits. Il avait des cheveux noirs et légèrement en bataille qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, les traits doux et calmes. C'était vraiment un très bel homme, fort, et la façon dont il se tenait pouvait laisser croire qu'il venait de la haute société. Une joie immense l'envahie et soudain elle s'écroula dans les bras de son père, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Son père. Son vrai père était là, devant elle, et la tenait fermement contre sa poitrine essayant de la calmer. Une voix féminine la fit sursauter et elle releva la tête vers la direction d'où elle provenait._

_« Chut, calme-toi ma chérie. Tout va bien. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que… Maman ? »_

_La femme était presque le reflet d'Ariana avec quelques années en plus. Comme elle, elle avait des longs cheveux couleur ébène qui bouclaient gracieusement dans son dos. Elle s'accroupit devant sa fille et la pris à son tour dans ses bras._

_« Chut. Ça va aller. Tu vas bientôt tout savoir. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier. » _

_Elle prit Ariana par les épaules et fixa ses son regard marron dans celui de sa fille. L'homme était derrière elle, ses bras entourant la taille de son épouse._

_« On t'aime, Ariana. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

« Ariana ! » Lui parvint la voix stridente de Pétunia qui tambourinait à sa porte. « Dépêche-toi de te lever, fainéante. Le petit-déjeuner est servi. »

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant doucement de son rêve. C'était le plus beau rêve qu'elle avait fait depuis très longtemps. Elle avait envie de replonger dans un sommeil lourd pour revoir le visage presqu'angélique de sa mère et retrouver les bras bienveillants de son père. Malheureusement, les coups de poing que donnait Dudley à sa porte l'interdisait de retourner dans cette clairière qu'elle avait vue en rêve.

« Oui… Oui ! J'arrive ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Ariana se leva et s'habilla rapidement d'une robe d'été blanche avec des coquelicots que lui avait acheté Pétunia en soldes. Elle était fatiguée de n'avoir quasiment que des vêtement blancs, rose pâle ou bleu pastel, parfois avec des fleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir ses propres vêtements, et malheureusement la mère de famille voulait montrer sa fille adoptée dans des habits ressemblant à ceux d'une poupée. Une fois coiffée de son habituelle queue de cheval, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans le salon.

Dudley y était déjà, en train d'essayer son nouvel uniforme pour le collège. Celui d'Ariana était dans une boîte sur la table. Pétunia était en train de complimenter son fils sur l'allure que l'uniforme rouge lui donnait.

« Il te va tellement bien ! Tu vas faire des merveilles dans cet uniforme mon Dudleynichou »

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel. _Des merveilles dans la classe des idiots oui !_ Le pire était qu'elle allait devoir porter un uniforme des mêmes couleurs que son frère, créant un point commun non désiré entre eux. Dans une vieille casserole des loques étaient en cours de teinture pour Harry qui allait être envoyé en pension spéciale. Cela peinait profondément Ariana de ne pas être avec son cousin qu'elle voyait plus comme un frère que Dudley.

Le petit brun était en train de servir le petit déjeuner quand Ariana s'installa à table. Tout le monde était dans le salon lorsque le bruit de la boîte aux lettres se fit entendre.

« Ariana, va chercher le courrier. » Demanda Vernon.

« Dudley n'a qu'à y aller ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Le concerné leva la tête et foudroya sa sœur adoptive du regard.

« Harry n'a qu'à y aller ! »

« Dudley n'a qu'à y aller ! » Répéta Harry, énervé que Dudley fasse retomber la faute sur lui.

« Donne lui un coup de canne, Dudley » Commenta Vernon sans lever la tête de son journal, comme s'il commentait la météo.

Le garçon réussit à esquiver le mouvement de son cousin qui était pourtant très doué quand il s'agissait de frapper quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, Harry partit chercher le courrier. Il revint les mains pleines de publicités et d'enveloppes contenant très certainement des factures. Ariana fut étonnée lorsqu'il lui tendit une lettre. Elle la prit et observa l'adresse, et son souffle fut coupé.

_Miss Ariana Black_

_La plus petite chambre_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ariana Black ? D'où venait cette lettre ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas écrit Ariana Dursley ? Personne ne connaissait son véritable nom de famille, mais était-il possible que cette enveloppe contienne toutes les réponses à ses questions ?

Il n'y avait aucun timbre. Le papier, jauni, ressemblait plus à du parchemin qu'à celui qu'on pouvait trouver dans le commerce. Elle la retourna, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, mais à la place du destinataire se trouvait un seau étrange au milieu duquel un P majuscule était calligraphié. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lettre ? Elle glissa un doigt à l'intérieur pour ouvrir le vieux parchemin, mais avant même qu'elle put l'ouvrir, Dudley attira son attention en arrachant quelque chose des mains d'Harry et se mit à crier dans toute la maison.

« Papa ! Harry a reçu une lettre ! »

Harry n'avait jamais reçu une seule lettre de ses presque onze dernières années. Évidemment, Dudley se sentit obligé de faire remarquer l'anomalie à ses parents. Ariana remarqua que l'enveloppe était similaire à la sienne. Intriguée, elle commença à casser le sceau de cire mais la voix de son cousin lui fit à nouveau relever la tête.

« Rends-moi ça ! » Se plaignait le petit brun qui courait désespérément après son cousin.

Ce dernier finit par donner la lettre à son père qui ricana.

« Voyons mon garçon, qui voudrais bien vouloir t'écrire ? »

Cependant, les ricanements diminuèrent lorsqu'il retourna la lettre, laissant place à un silence pesant. Pour la première fois, le teint violacé de Vernon tourna au vert et Ariana crut qu'il allait soudain être malade.

« Pé-Pétunia !? »

La voix de l'homme était à moitié étranglée, et lorsque Pétunia regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, un masque d'horreur prit la place de son air hautain. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Harry, et au moment où elle se tournait vers Vernon, son regard tomba sur la lettre qu'Ariana avait entre ses mains. Elle s'approcha d'elle aussi rapidement que l'éclair et la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de protester que Vernon cria.

« Dans vos chambres ! Tous les trois ! Tout de suite ! »

Harry et Ariana obéirent sans poser de question, tandis que Dudley essayait de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces lettres. La porte du salon claqua et les trois enfants se retrouvèrent à se bagarrer pour essayer d'écouter à la porte. Dudley finit par regarder à travers le trou de la serrure, Harry était couché par terre pour écouter par l'ouverture entre la porte et le sol, et Ariana colla son oreille sur la porte.

« Vernon, regarde l'adresse ! Comment ont-ils pu savoir où il couche ? Tu crois qu'ils surveillent la maison ? » Leur parvint la voix inquiète de Pétunia.

« Ils nous surveillent, ils nous espionnent, peut-être même qu'ils nous suivent ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Vernon ? Leur répondre ? Leur dire que nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit- »

« Non. » Coupa-t-il sèchement. « Non, on va les ignorer. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Oui c'est ça. On ne fera rien. »

« Et pour Ariana ? »

« On fera la même chose. On se doutait que ce jour allait arriver. Depuis l'incident de la cheminée, on savait qu'elle n'était pas normale non plus. »

L'incident de la cheminée. Ariana s'en rappelait. Elle n'avait que sept ans à l'époque, et elle jouait avec Dudley dans le salon. Un feu brulait lentement dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la maison contre le froid hivernale des vacances de Noël. Dudley avait pris la poupée avec laquelle Ariana jouait, et s'était amusé à la démembrer. Ariana, énervée plus que triste, criait sur son frère adoptif. Et plus elle criait, plus les flammes du feu grandissait, léchant dangereusement le manteau de la cheminée. Pétunia l'avait punie et envoyée dans sa chambre, et les Dursley avait choisi de condamner leur cheminer pour en poser une électrique à la place.

« Qu'elle idée nous avons eu de l'adopter, celle-là… » Réfléchit tout haut Pétunia.

Ariana savait que son adoption n'avait jamais eu de fond sentimental, mais à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas de cette famille et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette maison, c'était comme si le monde s'éteignait. Elle perdait ses repères, se demandant si un jour quelqu'un l'accepterait. Se demandant si un jour elle trouverait sa place.

« On aurait été tellement mieux sans toi. » Marmonna Dudley dans sa barbe, tirant Ariana de ses sombres pensées.

« Et la planète entière se porterait mieux si elle n'avait pas à supporter tes grosses fesses, Dud. » Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis pas gros. » Bouda le garçon.

Les trois enfants s'étaient éloignés de la porte du salon, et Dudley, peu fier de son manque de répartie monta dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'Ariana et Harry, qui avaient tous deux un sourire en coin devant l'air bougon de Dudley.

« Tu sais, je suis content qu'ils t'aient adoptée. » Déclara Harry. « Au moins, je n'ai pas à faire la vaisselle à chaque repas tout seul. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Ariana fit semblant de paraître offusquée, et lui donna un coup gentil à l'arrière de la tête comme elle avait l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Vernon, qui avait un teint un peu plus rouge que d'ordinaire. Il s'approcha de la porte du placard de Harry, et ouvrit grand la porte avant de faire signe au garçon.

« Prend tes affaires. Tous les deux vous dormirez dans la même chambre à présent. » Expliqua-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et Ariana sentit ses sourcils monter sur son front. Harry allait pouvoir dormir autre part que dans un placard ? Et avec elle ? La simple idée de pouvoir discuter toute la soirée des mystérieuses lettres lui donna le sourire.

« Toi, aide-le. » Ordonna ensuite l'homme à Ariana.

Elle s'empressa de prendre l'oreiller, les quelques affaires de Harry qu'elle pouvait prendre dans ses bras, et monta déposer tout ça dans sa – non, leur – chambre. Harry la suivait, n'hésitant pas un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait toujours eu une relation plus familiale avec Ariana qu'avec son propre cousin, alors partager une chambre avec elle, c'était un peu comme s'il dormait avec sa sœur.

« Harry. » Appela la jeune fille, allongée sur leur lit pour capter son attention. « Comment quelqu'un aurait pu savoir où tu dormais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu as reçu la même lettre ? »

« Je pense. C'était la même enveloppe. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. » Commença-t-elle. « Mon nom n'était pas Ariana Dursley, mais Ariana Black. » Révéla-t-elle.


End file.
